Tracers can be installed in conjunction with sand screens and/or other downhole devices, such as to aid in determining the inflow of oil, water, gas, and/or other fluids, and/or the source thereof. During manufacture, such tracers may be installed integral to the sand screens and/or other downhole devices, thus substantially preventing their removal prior to deployment downhole. It is also difficult to install such tracers in/on sand screens and/or other downhole devices that are not originally manufactured with the tracers, and doing so at the wellsite may present an even greater challenge.